


Conditions

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento had some conditions before he wanted to give their relationship a try. Fuma had only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions

"I don't know, Fuma. Really," Kento sighed, stirring his beverage in front of him aimlessly, "I don't want everything to be.. awkward."  
  
"I don't know what could be more awkward than knowing that I love you and you love me and yet we're still not together," Fuma reached for Kento's hand, tearing it from the straw and squeezing it to make a point.  
  
"We _are_ together, Fuma," Kento pulled his hand but Fuma kept it firmly, "I mean.. We don't have to make things complicated by putting a label on it."  
  
"It's not only about physical proximity, Nakajima," Fuma groaned, "It's about the sense of belonging- the sense of responsibility! I want to introduce you as mine, I want people know that you're mine and I am yours. I want to be the one that people run to when something happened to you. I want to be the one who holds responsible of you."  
  
Kento's eyes shot up to meet Fuma's. It was kind of unexpected, the way Fuma put it that way. It made his heart skipped a beat, knowing that Fuma was willing to take responsibility of him. Of _Kento_. The one who always bore all the responsibility by himself.  
  
"I love you, Kento," Fuma's voice softened and he circled his thumb on Kento's skin, soft and soothing, "If Sexy Zone is what you're worried about, I'll have you know that I love Sexy Zone too. I love Shori, Mari, and Sou too. So we'll work on it together. I promise we won't do something that will harm our merry little group."  
  
Of course Fuma was right. Sexy Zone was always what made him rethink about his relationship with Fuma. Sexy Zone was so precious for him, he some times forgot that it was, _too_ , for Fuma.  
  
Kento exhaled a long breath and he hoped he won't ever regret it when he finally said, "Okay."  
  
Fuma waited, because he knew by the way Kento's eyes were blinking and Kento's lips were moving that something else was about to come.  
  
"But I have some conditions."  
  
Fuma nodded as a sign that he was all ears.  
  
"One, Sexy Zone comes first. If this is bad for the group, than this is bad. Period."  
  
"Agreed," Fuma didn't miss a beat when he answered.  
  
"Two, I want you to let me keep taking care of them - Sou and Mari. Even Shori," Kento squeezed Fuma's hand back, hoping that Fuma would understand, "I'm expecting that you wouldn't mind sharing me with-"  
  
"They're practically _our_ kids, of course I don't mind," Fuma cut and he saw relief on Kento's eyes.  
  
Kento started to feel stupid that he doubted Fuma. Everything was so easy with Fuma; what concerned him, concerned Fuma too. Fuma had known him for the longest time - Fuma knew practically everything that Kento wanted, he understood Kento's priorities. If he was so uneasy about this at the beginning, now he could only felt hope.  
  
"Three..," Kento looked down and smiled sheepishly. He sipped his coffee to lessen the giddy feeling that he suddenly had, "Please bear with me and all of my romanticism?"  
  
Fuma snorted a laugh and reached to ruffle Kento's hair. Kento leaned to Fuma's hand and grinned widely, glad that he took this decision.  
  
"Ah," Fuma pulled his hand back suddenly. His expression was back to serious, "I think I have one condition, too."  
  
Kento's heart dropped. Somehow, it scared him that there's still a slight chance that this still might not get through now that he's hoping for it.  
  
Fuma smiled, took a napkin, and leaned in to wipe Kento's mouth while saying, "Let me take care of you, okay? Every aspect of you. You are always taking care of us, now let yourself be taken care of."  
  
Kento froze. Fuma's gesture was so gentle and all of the sudden, Fuma's scent and kindness were all around him. When Fuma inched away, back to his seat, Kento realized that every cell of his body seemed to stop in favor of cherishing Fuma's proximity.  
  
"By me. Only me," Fuma smiled so softly when he added and Kento found it so, so beautiful.  
  
It took nearly a full minute before Kento could command himself to nod. And if a tear was shed right then and there, it was completely out of pure happiness.


End file.
